Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Software development teams are often required to deliver software releases within a certain time constraint. Using Development Operations (DevOps) or agile methodologies, software releases may be increased through a continuous integration and continuous deployment (CI-CD) design practice. A characteristic of the CI-CD design practice is to maintain the integrity of software builds, which may not be easy to achieve in practice.